gtafandomcom-20200222-history
You've Had Your Chips
You've Had Your Chips is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by San Fierro Triads leader Wu Zi Mu from his office in The Four Dragons Casino, located along The Strip in Las Venturas, San Andreas. Mission Wu Zi Mu and Carl are inside Woozie's office playing blackjack. Woozie loses, and complains Carl is bad luck for him. Then, Guppy comes in the office, presenting two chips to Woozie. He then realizes one's a fake, and apparently, the Sindacco Family is to blame. Infuriated, Woozie wants to blow up the plastics factory where the chips were made. Carl tells Woozie to chill, and decides that he goes himself. Carl makes his way to the factory in Whitewood Estates. Once there, Carl realizes that the front entrance is guarded, so he makes his way to the other entrance. Once inside, two thugs immediately notice him, and tell everyone inside the factory about Carl. Once inside, the boss of the factory tells the thugs to shoot Carl and protect the chip-making machines. However, Carl kills the thugs, and destroys the machines. He then makes his way back to the casino. Guppy asks him how did it go, and Carl says the counterfeit chips have all been taken care of. Script Wu Zi Mu: Hit me! Carl Johnson: Are you sure, man? Wu Zi Mu: Yeah, I'm going for a five card hand! Come on... Carl Johnson: OK, here. (Both look at their hands) Carl Johnson: I'm gonna stick. What you got? Wu Zi Mu: How would I know? You tell me. (Carl looks at Woozie's hand) Carl Johnson: Not good, man. You got, eerr, forty-seven. Wu Zi Mu: Damn. You're bad luck for me. You know, when I play the other guys I always win! Guppy: Boss, take a look at these two chips! Wu Zi Mu: One's a fake. Carl Johson: That's amazing. You didn't even touch them. Wu Zi Mu: No. I just took a guess. Why else with he come in with two chips and sound so worried? You take a look. Carl Johnson: Oh yeah. The dragon on this got the sunglasses and the white stick. Wu Zi Mu: Insolent bastards! Guppy: I'll make sure the cashiers are extra vigilant. Wu Zi Mu: It's obvious where these chips are coming from. The Sindacco Family owns a plastics factory across town. I'm gonna blow it to shit! Carl Johnson: Man, look, don't trip. I got you on this. (Once at the factory premises) Sindacco #1: Hey, who's this character? He looks like a cop to me. Sindacco #2: We better go warn the boss. (Carl goes inside) Boss: Get the boys ready! Production line's gotta keep rolling! (Once back at the casino) Guppy: Hey, Carl, how'd it go? Carl Johnson: Tell Woozie, we'll be getting no more trouble with them counterfeit chips. Reward The rewards for this mission are $10,000 and an increase in respect. The mission Don Peyote is unlocked. Desert Eagle and Combat Shotgun weapons are available at Ammu-Nation. External links *You've Had Your Chips mission on YouTube by GTAMissions - PlayStation 2 version *You've Had Your Chips mission on YouTube by GTAMissions - PC version Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas